


Understanding

by cornflowerblues (SansyFresh)



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Oneshot, Overarching plot, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22688464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/pseuds/cornflowerblues
Summary: They just don't understand, and Dark doesn't have time to make them understand. Zelda's fate depends on him... what else is new?
Relationships: Link & Link (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Understanding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverDragonMS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDragonMS/gifts).



> this is a fic for SilverDragonMS, who wanted some Shadow Link Hurt/Comfort!
> 
> a key to characters:  
> Link: the original Link, from the first two games  
> Legend: the oldest Link, who's seen the most shit  
> Maski: the Link who's from Majora's Mask  
> The Wolf: Twilight Princess Link  
> Four: the FourSwords Link (Red, Green, Blue, and Vio)  
> Dark: Shadow Link, a trickster who just wants to save his platonic soulmate from a terrible fate  
> (Buff and Pixie are not in this fic)
> 
> (yes i realize this is very similar to Linked Universe, but this is basically an AU, so... yeah)
> 
> enjoy :D

They didn’t understand him. That was the main problem. He’d been in their company for a grand total of three days and already they’d proven that they would probably never really get it. The asshole with the name they all shared would send him dirty looks, always keeping the kid away from him. The old man, he seemed to be the closest to understanding, but he still had that look of disgust in his eyes that all of them shared. 

The crazy little bastard just spoke in riddles and laughed that weird little giggle that always made the hair on the back on his neck stand up. He was grateful when Maski was out foraging, rather than guarding. The worst nights were the ones where the rest of them slept, Maski watching him without moving, head slightly tilted to the side. 

Four, he was too unstable to even try to understand (Blue and Green hated him with a passion, much like classic old Link, and Red was too naive to really understand what was going on. Or at least, that was how he came off; Dark was almost positive it was a mask. Vio… Vio was the only one that really tried to understand him, but Four’s other sides always made it too difficult to try to talk to him for any amount of time.) 

And the wolf? The wolf would have eaten him first thing if he hadn’t had his bow on him. It had splintered under the first bite, making him rage at the thought of having to replace the ancient,  _ rare  _ wood. Now the wolf simply watched him, and bided its time. 

They hadn’t told him where they were taking him, which world they were in, hell, even what they wanted with him.

His mission was simple. Save Zelda. That was pretty much the short of it, but none of these idiots really seemed to get his desperation.

Yes, he was a trickster. Yes, he was a liar and a thief. Yes, it was probably wise to never trust him with anything sharp or any explosives within a fifty foot radius, but good Hylia he was on a mission! Zelda could die at any moment, and he was stuck trailing after the “good guys” with his hands tied behind his back.

Knots were nothing, not when he was really trying, but he was also on a lead which would make it difficult to get away unnoticed. 

“You okay back there, straggler?” Link asked, a sneer in his voice, and if it didn’t piss Dark right the fuck off, then what else would. 

Instead of answering, he made yet another escape attempt, enjoying listening to the lot of them curse as he dislocated his thumb, pulling his hands through the binds and using the rope, held by Four, to knock the unsuspecting Link off his feet. Then, leaping to the nearest tree, he climbed up as fast and as far as he could. The upper branches creaked under his light weight, the matter that made up his body lighter than the idiots below him, allowing him to climb much higher than they could, which they discovered as soon as Legend fell. 

“May Hylia spit on you!” Four spat, which was ironic. Dark just watched as the group of them climbed back down, checking on Legend and giving him some extra food before setting up camp. 

“You can’t stay up there forever, Dark. Not without food or water.” Legend said, voice infuriatingly calm. Dark just scowled at him. Like they knew anything. 

He could go a while without anything to eat, or drink. Much longer than they could, being mortals. He’d start to feel drained eventually, but now it was a waiting game. 

The idiots below simply ate, drank, and talked around an impromptu fire, and Dark watched them, quietly. He had nothing to add when they discussed ways to save their worlds, he said nothing when they glanced up at him, likely spotting his eyes flashing with light from the fire light. Soon enough they all fell asleep, leaving Dark alone, high up in the sky, with no one for company but himself and the wind that made the leaves rustle lightly around him.

At least, until he heard someone from below stand, stretch, and start climbing the tree. Glancing down from where he’d gotten comfortable, he blanched to see Vio climbing up to him, careful of his footing and changing his footholds as branches swayed and bowed. 

“What’re you doing!” Dark hissed, getting into a crouching position just in case he needed to make a leap for it, but Vio only stared hard at him until he calmed back down.

“I’m coming up to talk, you idiot. I can’t very well scream from down there, can I?”

Dark shrugged, looking away as Vio finally settled in beside him. There was a few dangerous sounding creaks, but the branches stayed sturdy. 

“Now.” Vio started, “Would you mind explaining to me your mission so I can explain it to the others?”

Dark stared at him, bewildered, so Vio continued. 

“I don’t believe you’re really evil. I’ve met evil. Its not you.” 

Dark was speechless… but he thought maybe… if it was any of them. The one that might understand, might be Vio.

So he explained. He explained how he was formed to be evil, how he failed in that regard and so his Zelda was made instead. She wasn’t evil either, but they were holding her captive in a bid to take over the Shadow Realm and Dark just… he had to save her. However he did it, whatever it took, he had to.

Vio listened intently, frowning and humming softly to himself. At the end, he turned to Dark, a smile on his face that Dark had never seen.

“I think we can help with that.” Vio assured, still grinning as he began to swiftly climb back down the tree, and Dark could only helplessly follow.

If he trusted any of them? 

It was Vio.

**Author's Note:**

> im still new to the whole LoZ fandom (which is probably obvious given the wildly ooc characters), but if you liked, maybe leave a comment ^^


End file.
